Dictionaries are an indispensable tool that help people improve their speech and writing. In the electronic age, dictionaries provide even more benefits to electronic-device users. For example, many software applications, whether desktop based or web based, support features such as spell and grammar checking, automatic spelling correction, automatic word completion, and common phrase suggestion by utilizing electronic dictionaries.